The hitting surface of a tennis racket must be flat. It consists of a pattern of cross strings connected to the frame of the tennis racket to form a string bed. The cross strings are alternately interlaced or bonded where they cross. The string bed pattern must be generally uniform and, in particular, not less dense in the center than in any other area. To meet international competitive rules, a single layer string bed and a flat string bed are required. When a racket has a modern stringing pattern, to create more control, the racket is strung with more tension; and to create more power, the racket is strung with less tension. In addition, mid-size rackets are strung with slightly less tension than the over-size rackets. The present-day wide-body rackets are strung with less tension than the previous designs. Each of these designs has its strings passing through holes in the frame where the holes are substantially in the same plane as the string bed. The modern wide-body rackets are much more powerful than the previous designs, but lack feel and control. Mid-size rackets, and more particularly the over-sized rackets, when strung at recommended tensions, have a trampoline effect. The trampoline effect is to propel the ball at a higher velocity out of the string bed, but with significant loss of directional control and a significant increase in vibration. The vibration is heard and is felt in the player's arm. There is need for a racket for use in playing tennis and other similar games wherein the racket can deliver the ball or other projectile accurately and with force.